Feelings Revealed
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: After denying themselves for years, Batman and Wonder Woman finally reveal their feelings to each other. What happens next? How will they be able to deal with it? And should they be able to pursue a romance with one another? My first JL fic.
1. Finally realizing?

**Title: Feelings Revealed**

**Characters/Parings: Batman/Wonder Woman; Superman/ Lois Lane; Flash (Wally West)/Shayera Hol; Black Canary/Green Arrow; Huntress/The Question; Green Lantern/Vixen**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Some strong R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to the good people at DC comics.**

**Setting: Current.**

**Spoilers/Note: Post 'Here, Piggy Piggy'. Here's what going on; Lois Lane does know that Clark Kent is Superman. Green Lantern and Vixen are still together. Flash and Shayera are together. **

**Summary: After denying themselves for years, Batman and Wonder Woman finally reveal their feelings for each other. What happens next? How will they be able to deal with it? And should they be able to pursue a romance with one another?**

**Author's note: I love watching super hero cartoons and anything with Batman and Superman is a winner with me. I've been watching old episodes of Justice League for a while now and I can see I'm not the only one who wants to see Batman and Wonder Woman get together. This is my first JLU fan fic and I really hope you like this one. Keep in mind, they're gonna be a little bit out of character.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Justice League Unlimited Headquarters**

**The watchtower**

**Conference Room**

It was that time again. Another one of those meetings that he's not looking forward to. Besides, he was tired. Dead tired. He just did night patrol back home in Gotham City (seeing that he's the world's greatest detective), but he also knew that this kind of work is never done. He wanted to get at least some decent sleep, but it wasn't happening anytime soon. Especially since another possible threat awaits them.

Bruce Wayne yawned as he stepped inside the conference room. In case you didn't know, his alter ego is Batman; the dark knight, the cape crusader and, as I mentioned before, the world's greatest detective. Like so many of his peers, his main goal was to get rid of the world of scum; bad guys, rapists, murderers, those kind of people. But, he has a much more personal reason why he became the dark knight.

When he was eight years old, he was just coming out of the movie theater with his parents. Sweet loving parents that he thought the world of to this day. As they were walking home, a couple of young thugs came upon them and demanded money. Bruce's father, who was pretty strong himself, wasn't gonna let them get away with murder, so he started fighting back.

That proved to be a big mistake.

With his eyes wide open in horror, Bruce felt tears falling from his eyes as he witnessed his mother and father being gunned down right before his very eyes. He just stood there, in the alley, looking shocked, saddened and heartbroken. He felt alone and bitter. He felt it was his fault that he didn't do anything to stop it from happening.

That's when he knew he had to something.

And that's when Batman was born.

"Good morning, Bats. I take it night patrol was same ole, same ole, huh?" Wally West a.k.a. The Flash joked.

Batman looked at him with a stony expression on his face. "I shouldn't even have to tell you, Flash. You seem to know everything."

"Oh, come on, don't give me that, Bats. We're all tired here. Me? Can you believe no crime was committed in my hometown last night? That's because I had a date," Wally beamed.

"Damn, Flash. You and Shayera are getting serious, are you?" John Stewart a.k.a. Green Lantern retorted.

"I used to believe she thought of me nothing more than a brotherly-type, but, yeah, it's getting really serious. Hawk Girl's good for me. Speaking of serious, who's going to The Question and Huntress's engagement party on Saturday night?" Flash asked, changing the subject.

"Mari has a fashion show to do, but we'll try to make it. I still can't believe Victor and Helena are getting married. Who knew he has it bad for her?" John shook his head in disbelief.

"I say it's about time for them. Helena's been alone for so long, especially with the last boyfriend turning out to be a real jerk. He was only with her because she has a lot of money and power. Remember, her father was a rich and powerful lawyer with ties to the mob," Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman snorted.

"I still can't believe Vic is settling down. We all know he's a conspiracy theorist. We never thought he would be setting down with one woman, let alone a former Justice League member. Black Canary's even gonna be her maid of honor, which is shocking, considering Dinah and Helena never seeing eye to eye at times," John stated, still shaking her head.

"Well, I'm happy for them. I hope they last just like me and my Lois," Clark beamed, which made everyone groan. It was no secret that Superman finally pulled the crap out of his ass and realized that Lois Lane was the best thing that ever happened to him. Even after she finally figured out who he really was, that never stopped their love for each other.

"How's married life treating you?" Wally boasted with that goofy grin on his face.

Clark smirked. "Really good. She knows what I do, so everything's good between us."

"Are they gonna be any mini Supermen running around the house anytime soon?" Wally asked.

"Wally, we've been married for a year now. We have plenty of time for children. Besides, it took me a long time to finally reveal how I felt about her. And can you believe I was in costume when it happened? I'm in no rush," Clark snickered.

Bruce couldn't handle listening to his friend boasting about his marriage any longer. Realizing that the meeting hasn't started yet, he decided to step outside for a moment. Grandly, he was happy for Clark, Wally, John and Victor for being in healthy relationships, but this is ridiculous. How come he doesn't have a woman he can call his own? Right, because back in Gotham City, he's a billionaire playboy who has been seen with many different women. He couldn't imagine being with one woman all the time.

However, as of late, he has developed feelings for a colleague of his. He envisioned her being some sort of Greek Goddess, the epitome of beauty from head to toe. She kicked ass, she looked gorgeous and he can't have her. As far as he's concerned, being in a relationship terrified him. He couldn't handle it.

"Good morning, Bruce," Diana Troy a.k.a. Wonder Woman said as she approached him. She wasn't in uniform; she was wearing a suit with her long black hair pulled up into a bun, which means she has to go to her day job after the meeting.

"Morning, princess," he replied, smirking at her. She scowled at him for a moment, then she realized they were alone.

"I take it the meeting hasn't started yet. Clark's bragging about his marriage again," she said, stating the obvious with a grin on her face.

Bruce rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Not only that, but the main topic is Vic and Helena's engagement party."

"That's right; it's this weekend. Me, Shayera, Dinah and Lois are going dress shopping this week. Things have been so slow over at the embassy that I'm thinking about going on a much needed sabbatical so I can attend to Justice League business more often," she explained.

"I know what you're saying, princess. I'm not looking forward to the engagement party, though," he admitted.

Diana looked surprised. "Really? I figured with your socialite status, you'll be the life of the party."

"You're right, but, the majority of the JLU members are going as couples: Lantern and Vixen, Arrow and Canary, Flash and Shayera. We both know Clark and Lois are going. Hell, even J'onn's bringing his new wife to the party," Bruce ran down the names, even mentioning the leader of the Justice League.

"Well, that just leaves us. I don't have a date and I'm sure you don't have one as well," she told him.

He smirked at her. "Are you suggesting we go...as a couple?"

She stared at him intently. "Let's get something straight here: we're friends and colleagues. When it comes to business, we're colleagues, but when it comes to life outside the Justice League, we're friends. Nothing more and nothing less. Besides, you know I'm seeing somebody. Too bad he's gonna be in Italy this weekend."

"I understand. So, we're going as friends, right? Nothing more and nothing less," Bruce agreed.

"Nothing more and nothing less," she said with a small smile on her face. Just then, the rest of the founding members made their way inside the conference room. The meeting didn't last long; they were still dealing with Lex Luthor and the fact he has the audacity to announce to the world that he's seeking to become the president of the United States.

Bruce yawned once again, realizing that he should've got some sleep before he came here, but he had to go back to Gotham and assume his role as president and CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

However, as he was being teleported, his mind was filled with images of Diana Troy. Something must be wrong with him. What the hell was he thinking, thinking about her when he has a reputation to maintain. Why is he feeling this way? Is it something he don't know?

Could he be falling in love with her?

Is it lust?

Is it infatuation?

Or is he finally beginning to realize that life's too short and he needs to stop being afraid of being in love?

He's gonna figure it out. In the long run.

**This is like the introduction. Believe me, there's plenty more in the works in the next chapter. Also, I decided that it's easier for me to focus on their personal lives rather than their professional lives. I have so much more in store for you, but if you wanna read it, I hope to get lots of reviews! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. The first kiss

**The reviews for my first Justice League story has been amazing, thank you very much! And I'm happy you're rooting for Batman and Wonder Woman to get together. I have to admit, the attraction was there I can't understand why they couldn't throw caution to the wind and be together. I know Batman still have issues concerning his past, but he could've worked them out. I mean, witnessing his parents' murder was tragic, though. If that happened to my mother, I wouldn't even breathe.**

**And I'm happy you're taking my concept well. I'm not good of writing anything professional. Writing about someone's personal life is easier for me. I can get into much detail about them and you're gonna see that a lot in this chapter between Bruce and Diana.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Wayne Enterprises**

**Gotham City**

Bruce yawned as he walked inside the building he owned and operated and prepared for another long day. He didn't get much sleep when he teleported back from JLU headquarters because his mind was filled with his encounter with Diana earlier. He couldn't get her out of his head and it showed because he started getting flustered. Furthermore, when he did get some sleep, he was haunted with dreams about her. One time, he woke up with a raging hard on for his troubles.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, but since they agreed to go to Vic and Helena's engagement party on Saturday, for the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to going to the party. True, Diana mentioned she was seeing someone, but he's gonna be out of the country this weekend, so he'll have a chance to get to know her more on a more personal level. Deep inside his soul, he was sick and tired of being known as a billionaire playboy. Like so many others, he hopes to settle down with one woman really soon, but, for the time being, he enjoyed being single and available.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne," one of the security guards greeted him.

Using his normal voice, he smiled. "Good morning, Iris. How are you today?"

She sighed. "I almost didn't make it to work today. Mr. Wayne. My daughter's sick and my husband has to work late again. I'm so tired."

"Hope everything works out for you, Iris. I assured you everything's gonna be okay," he said as he stepped inside the elevator.

As he was going up, thoughts about Wonder Woman returned with intensity. He didn't know what to do but if he keeps thinking about her, he's gonna have to do something about it when it was all said and done.

Regaining his composure, he managed to put Diana on the back burner for the time being as he stepped out of the elevator. He nodded his head and greeted his workers as he stepped inside his office.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Jonathan Plummer, his vice president greeted just as the industrialist took his seat at his desk.

"Nothing. You know Victor? He's a good friend of mine. Well, as you know, he's getting married and he's throwing an engagement party this weekend," Bruce reminded his friend.

"Victor? Oh, you mean the reporter who knows too much, right? He's getting married? I'm shocked," Jonathan asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah. I was shocked myself when he told me. But, listen, I'm gonna be gone this weekend, so I'm leaving you in charge," Bruce announced.

"Sir, we don't work on the weekends, remember?" Jonathan reminded him.

"Right. I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind lately," Bruce admitted.

"Does this have to do with a certain Greek Goddess?" Jonathan smirked.

"Diana? What gave you that impression?" Bruce asked, looking surprised.

"You've been talking about her a lot in the last few weeks. You can't stop talking about her for some reason. Are you in love with her or something? Let's not forget, you're quite the playboy in Gotham," Jonathan smirked.

Bruce sighed. "I know. But, it is wrong for me to have these strong feelings for someone I barely even know?"

"Love works in mysterious ways, my friend. Even playboys fall in love, Bruce. They just don't see it," John replied softly.

"But, I can't be having these feelings for her. For one, she has a boyfriend and two, I don't think I'm in her league. Like you said, I'm a playboy; a womanizer. I'm seen with more than one woman while I'm out," Bruce admitted.

Jonathan smiled. "Like I said, love works in mysterious ways. But, for the time being, just be her friend. She has someone in her life and the last thing you want is to be the other man. From what I heard, this guy's pretty serious. Everything will work itself out in the long run."

_Mr. Wayne, you have a phone call from line one. A Ms. Diana Troy, _the secretary said over the intercom.

"Put me through, Angela," Bruce replied. He looked up and noticed Jonathan leaving. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

"Princess, what's going on?" he asked, using his 'Batman' voice.

"I told you not to call me princess, Bruce. Listen, I'm calling because Lex is at it again. I'd use our communicator, but mine's being repaired for the time being," she told him.

"Glad you called. Wanna meet me at the watchtower or shall we meet in a more public environment?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm on my way to Gotham right now. I'll meet you at Mario's," she confirmed. Mario's was a popular Italian restaurant in Gotham. Bruce's known for being spotted at that place frequently.

"See you later, princess," he teased before he hung up the phone. He leaned back against the chair and sighed deeply. He's gonna have more trouble going to sleep tonight.

More taunting dreams about Diana will happen. For once, he's looking forward to see what's gonna happen between.

X

**US Embassy**

**New York City**

"Diana, I thought we were having lunch today," Jeremy Lipton whined.

She smiled. "Honey, I'm sorry, but I must attend to important business matters. Besides, we're having dinner tonight, remember?"

"I remember. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you as much as I can before I leave for Italy on Friday," he said more calmly as he reached over and pulled her in his strong arms. She smiled and kissed him softly.

Wonder Woman never thought in a million years that she would be in a serious relationship with anyone, let alone Jeremy Lipton, the son of a corporate billionaire. They met at his father's charity dinner six months ago. Seeing that she worked with United Nations, it was her duty as a citizen of New York City to attend. When they locked eyes, it was a wrap. Sparks flew between them and since that night, they were inseparable.

She can actually see herself being with him in the long run. Jeremy was caring, loving and fun to be with. Coming from an island where no men were allowed, it was a refreshing change. However, as of late, she's been hit with the 'love bug'. Thoughts about her Justice League colleague plagued her mind, and some of them were pretty naughty, to say the least. She shouldn't be having these feelings, but she can't help it.

She was falling for...Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman. It can't be possible.

"Diana, are you there, sweetheart?" Jeremy asked, snapping her out of her momentary trance.

She blinked twice before looking at him. "I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"I think you've been working too much. It's stressing you out. How about we go somewhere when I come back? Just the two us? Anywhere you wanna go, let me know," he grinned.

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Jeremy, that sounds wonderful. I could use a vacation. I'm long overdue for one, anyway."

"We both do. Listen, I have to get going. My father's getting on my nerves with this account he's dying to get. But, I'll see you tonight for dinner?" he smiled at her.

Diana nodded with a reassuring smile on her beautiful face. They shared one more passionate kiss before she watched him leave. Once he did, she collapsed on the chair and sighed deeply. Thank God she was able to get through that without having anymore thoughts about Bruce. Speaking of Bruce, she has to meet him and seeing him again will spark some more intense dreams she's gonna be having when she goes to sleep.

God, it's gonna be long day.

X

**Mario's restaurant**

**Gotham City**

When she walked inside the restaurant, she noticed it was pretty much empty. The lunch hours haven't started yet, so she was able to spot Bruce, who was sitting at a corner booth sipping on some wine. He noticed her right away when he shot his head up and waved her over.

"You're early," she teased as she took off her jacket and sat down next to him.

"The owner knows me well, so I'm usually the first one here before the lunch hour," he told her, smirking.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to tie up some loose ends at the office, then my boyfriend dropped by to see if we can have lunch together. I reminded him that I'm having dinner with him tonight," she explained. She didn't see him cringe.

"How he's doing anyway?" he asked in a soft, unsure voice.

"Good, really good. He's been stressed out at work because his father's been on him about an account he's after," she said.

"You said something about Luthor's up to his old tricks again?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

As Diana was explaining on how Luthor plans to use his unsavory tactics in order to win the presidential race, Bruce was too busy staring at her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. When he first joined the league three years ago, he felt dissatisfied because he wouldn't be working alone anymore. But, when she came into the picture, he realized he can tolerate working with someone. And when he started getting to know her, he knew he would love working with her.

Diana struggled to keep the conversation going because she noticed Bruce was staring at her. She could see the passion and desire dancing in his eyes and it scared her for a second. However, she couldn't turn away from him, no matter how hard she tried. She was as attracted to him as he was attracted to her.

Before they could stop themselves, they leaned forwards. With their lips just inches away from each other, they had a decision to make. Should they do this or should they just stop before they take things much further?

"I have a boyfriend, you know?" she reminded him.

"I know," he whispered. Nothing else mattered when their lips met tenderly for the first and possibly the last time. It was slow and sweet, not rushed at all. They were lost in each other for the time being and it felt wonderful.

For the moment, she forgot about Jeremy, she forgot about her job, hell, she forgot about the Justice League. Bruce Wayne was kissing her. The cape crusader was kissing her. Batman was kissing her.

She knew she has to pay the consequences for what she's doing, but she paid them no mind. She'll deal with them later.

As for Bruce, he's been dreaming about kissing her for a while. Now that it has happened, it was everything he imagined it would be.

Both of them realized something that they won't dare to admit:

They were in love. With each other.

**Okay, so Bats and Wondy kissed! Believe me, it was no accident on my part. But, remember, Wondy has a boyfriend, so she's gonna be conflicted on how she's gonna deal with Batman as the story rolls along. Don't worry, they will be together in the long run, but I'm a little in love with Diana's boyfriend for the time being. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Conflicting feelings

**Well, I'm back. Someone mentioned that the paring of Shayera and Flash wasn't too her liking. She's a Shayera/Lantern shipper, like so many others from what I read. I don't know why I paired Hawk Girl with the Flash, but they look cute and they have some funny banter together. I do agree though that superhero cartoons holds a high standard for everyone, including me. There's not many of them on tv anymore, which is why I rather watch the classics. I'm glad you're liking the story, though.**

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, Wondy's gonna be conflicted with her feelings for Bruce after their kiss. I'm a little in love with her boyfriend for the moment, so I don't have the heart to get rid of him for the time being. Don't worry, Bats and Wondy will be together eventually, but I'm having fun toying with them.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Justice League Headquarters**

**The Watchtower**

**Monitor room**

Diana sighed deeply as she leaned back against the chair. Monitory duty sucked, but she had to deal with it and, besides, she was glad to get some alone time. All she could think about was the kiss she shared with Bruce yesterday and she wasn't able to get it out of her mind since them. Guilt consumed her because she warned the dark knight that she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she thought the world of. Now, she's not sure if she's gonna be able to look at the billionaire playboy the same way again.

Groaning with boredom, she got up from the chair and headed towards the cafeteria. So far, she saw no signs of Batman, which was a good thing in a sense. However, when she stepped inside the cafeteria, she saw Batman conversing with Superman, Green Lantern and Flash.

"Hey, Wondy. What's going on?" Shayera asked cheerfully.

Diana smiled slightly. "Nothing. Same ole, same ole. So, rumor has it you and Wally are getting serious, huh?"

"Man, I'm gonna kill John. He doesn't know when to shut up," Shayera groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm happy for you. Wally's a good guy. It's not everyday you landed a guy who's good looking, funny and a bit of a goof ball," Diana grinned.

"I know. But, what about you? Rumor has it you're getting chummy with Bats," Shayera teased.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Not true. He knows I have a boyfriend. I love Jeremy."

"Do you? Do you really love him?" Shayera asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yes. I love him. He makes me so happy. Hell, I even introduced him to my mother and we all know I came from an island where men are not allowed. My mother even loved him. She thinks I'm gonna marry him," Diana replied, groaning.

"But, are you happy? Listen, when I was with John, I thought I was happy. But, we grew up and we grew apart. I still love him, but we've both moved on. If you really love Jeremy, then don't break his heart. I know how conflicted you are when it comes to romance," Shayera said with a genuine smile on her face.

"But, I have a major problem. I met Bruce at the restaurant yesterday to go over Lex's next move. Next thing I know, we're kissing," Diana admitted.

"WHAT?!" Shayera screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them like they were crazy. Even Batman glanced at them for a moment before he went to conversing with Clark, Wally and John.

"I can't believe you, Diana. You just talked about how much you love Jeremy and you kissed Batman, the king of never-being-with-one- woman! I can't believe this!" Shayera hissed softly.

Diana had a stony expression on her face. "Did you think I wanted it to happen, Shay? 'Cause I didn't. It just happened. I told him I had a boyfriend, but we got lost in the moment and for a while, I forgot about everything. And, I have to admit, the kiss was nice. It was sweet. But, it never went far than that. We knew when to stop and we did."

"What are you gonna do? You can't avoid him forever. You're gonna have to talk to him," Shayera told her.

Diana sighed. "I know. But, boy, it's gonna be hard. I won't be able to look at him the same. For the time being, I think it's best that we don't speak until I can figure out how I'm gonna be able to deal with this. I'm not gonna lose Jeremy over one kiss. Bruce's a very special friend of mine, but I'm not gonna be with him. That you can take to the bank and cash."

Meanwhile, John, Clark and Wally was shocked when Bruce told them the same story. His kiss with Diana became the talk of the Justice League and as far as the dark knight's concerned, the gossip won't be dying down anytime soon.

"Man, you and Wondy kissed. Who knew Bruce Wayne had a soft spot for her," John chuckled.

Bruce glared at him. "It's not like that and you know it. Besides, I met Jeremy and he's a nice guy. I work with his father a lot."

"What are you gonna do? Diana and Jeremy are pretty serious because she can't stop talking about him. Are you gonna steal her away from him?" Wally asked, looking interested. Bruce smacked him upside his head for being so damn childish.

"Wally, it's not gonna happen. Remember, I don't date my colleagues and even if I did, I'm not gonna interfere in their happiness. I have nothing against Jeremy. I'm glad Diana found someone. But, I can't stop thinking about her. Is there something wrong with me?" Bruce grumbled.

"You're in love with her, that's what wrong," Clark jumped in.

"But, I can't be in love with her. I have a reputation to maintain. I can't be in love with her," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Listen, Bruce, love works in mysterious ways. You say you can't be in love with her, but your heart tells you something different. You're in love with her, but you can't be with her because for one, she has someone in her life and two, you're scared," Clark pointed out.

Batman couldn't bring himself to admit it, but Superman was right. He was scared. Ever since his parents' death, the thought of being in a serious relationship terrified him. And it didn't help that he had his share of attractive women coming to his bed every night since he started running Wayne Enterprises. The only person he can be able to talk to about his problems is his longtime butler Alfred, who was the only family he has at this point. Since co-founding the Justice League, however, he gained a whole new family. Everyone knew everyone inside and out.

He looked over Clark's shoulder and saw Diana and Shayera laughing and giggling. He did what he did rarely...he smiled. Even with her uniform on, she was breathtaking beautiful.

"You'll go blind if you keep looking at her like that," Wally teased.

Bruce smacked him upside the head once again.

X

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor **

**Wayne office**

"Hey, Bruce, what are you doing Friday night?" Jonathan asked.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I really don't have anything planned."

"Well, can you do me a favor? My sister's friend is hosting a party and she needs a date. I kinda dropped your name to her," Jonathan said sheepishly.

"I should've known you'd try to set me up with someone," Bruce groaned impatiently.

"Please, Bruce. It's important. I work with my sister and she could get me fired if I don't do this. You're not seeing anyone at this time, anyway," Jonathan pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Jon, but you asked me at a bad time. I'm gonna be out of town tomorrow and then I'm going be at Vic's engagement party on Saturday. You're gonna have to find someone else," Bruce said sadly.

"Well, that's just great. I have to find someone else. And you were my last hope," Jonathan sighed as he walked out of the office.

Bruce smirked. Truth be told, he's not sure if he's going to the Question's party on Saturday now. After kissing Diana at the restaurant, he can't stop thinking about her. Even at night, when he goes to sleep, all he does is think about her. This is getting ridiculous. He can't be having those type of feelings. He's a playboy, a womanizer, unattached and unmarried. Furthermore, Diana has a boyfriend. A good-looking rich boyfriend who treats her like a queen.

Sighing deeply, he got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He was going insane with so many thoughts going through his head.

Maybe a good workout in his private gym could ease some of that stress he was having.

X

**New York City, New York**

**Lipton Manor**

"I can't believe you're gonna have your own place when you come back from Italy," Diana beamed. She and Jeremy were having a romantic candlelight dinner in the home he shared with his parents. But, he won't have to worry about living with them because he's gonna be moving into a luxurious condo when he comes back from his overseas business trip.

Jeremy smiled. "I know. I can't believe it, either. Think of it this way; we can have some much needed privacy."

Diana grinned. "I know. I'm gonna miss you."

"You have plenty to do at the embassy. I heard you're going to meet the president of the United States."

"Yes. My boss wants me to go over world peace plans with him. It all goes down next week. In the meantime, I'm going to Helena's engagement party on Saturday," she told him.

"I wish I could go with you, but my father's been on my ass about getting this account for the longest. He felt if I do, I could be on my way in taking over the company," he replied, rolling my eyes.

"Seems like you're not happy. Take it from me; my mother was glad I got a job with a pension, but she wanted me to be a lawyer, not a government official," she laughed.

"I know. Before I leave for Italy, I have one more business to attend to. I have to go to Gotham city," Jeremy said, which made Diana cringe.

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"I have business matters with Bruce Wayne. We're in the process of doing something together. I'm telling you, he's a great mind with his head on his shoulders. He's going places. Even my father's praising him," he said with a smile on his face.

The last she needed was to hear Bruce's name again. She was doing so good. She was able to put the kiss in the back of her mind for much of the day and now her boyfriend mentioned his name. It was gonna be really hard to stop thinking about him now. Everyone knows that what Bruce wants, Bruce gets. He's persistent, he's cocky, he's handsome and he's ready for a fight.

With Jeremy leaving, she's gonna have to deal with seeing Bruce on a more regular basis.

She didn't know what she was feeling at this point.

Is it love?

Is it lust?

Is it just friendly feelings?

Or is it she's just overreacting?

Whatever it is, she couldn't shake it anymore. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she has found herself falling in love with Bruce Wayne.

And that scared her to death.

**More in the next chapter! Now, Diana's torn between her current boyfriend and Bruce. What will happen next? Will she give in to temptation or will she remain loyal to Jeremy? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Old flame

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. Now, I know you wanna see Bats and Wondy get together, but that's gonna be a long time coming because she has Jeremy and, in this chapter, Bruce will start dating someone from his past. And, yes, you know who she is. It's gonna get more and more complicated for the duo, but they will be together in the long run, don't worry. They just have some major things to deal with before they can finally be together. And, don't worry, the others will play a major part in getting Bruce and Diana together as well.**

**One more thing, I'll get to Question and Huntress's engagement party soon. I'm just trying to stretch it out a bit.**

**Enjoy and happy reading! **

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Fashion Avenue**

"I can't believe Clark is dragging me to Vic and Helena's engagement party. I could barely tolerate our own," Lois complained.

Shayera laughed. "It's not everyday you landed a hunk, Lois."

"If I would've had my way, Smallville and I would've eloped and called it a day. Neither one of us wanted a wedding, but both of our parents paid for it, so we didn't complain and plus, they flew all my family members," Lois said as she scanned through some evening dresses.

Dinah Jackson a.k.a. Black Canary smirked. "I don't know why Helena's making a big deal over this. She's marrying a weirdo. I haven't seen the Question act sane yet."

Diana snorted. "I'll admit, Victor's a little loose at times, but they love each other and I'm happy for them. I'm especially happy for Helena because she found someone who truly loves her."

"Yeah, especially with her last boyfriend. Stupid jerk was dumb enough to cheat on her and get another girl pregnant. But, he expected her to stay with him. He even went after her money, but she wasn't gonna have it," Dinah retorted.

"When did you notice the attraction between Vic and Helena?" Lois asked curiously.

Dinah thought for a second. "I can't tell, but I'm sure it was there from the beginning. Arrow and I saw them kiss once while we were chasing the man who murdered so many people. Helena had a grudge because he used to work for her father, who later murdered him and her mother in their own home. I thought it was disgusting."

Shayera, Lois and Diana laughed at her. Dinah rolled her eyes and continued shopping. It was turning out to be a good shopping trip for the ladies. Since Diana lived in New York, she made sure her friends have a good time. Even though they were super heros, they were also women and they were allowed to be women when it comes to do women things.

For Diana, the shopping proved to be a good distraction. Ever since she kissed Bruce at the restaurant, she became conflicted and confused about the whole situation. She shouldn't be having these feelings because she loves Jeremy, but since he was leaving for Italy in two days, she'll have plenty of time to think about what she's gonna do. Furthermore, since she and Bruce belong to the Justice League, it's gotten harder and harder to avoid him.

Fortunately, she didn't see him today because he was attending business back in Gotham. But, the one thing that bothered her the most was her very boyfriend trying to make business with her colleague. What business Jeremy has with Bruce in the first place? She didn't know and she's not sure if she should know.

"Diana? Are you okay? You spaced out there for a moment," Shayera called out to her friend.

Diana shook her head, blinked twice and smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about Bruce again?" Shayera teased.

Diana glared at her. "Yes and no. God, I'm so messed up. I love Jeremy but I can't stop thinking about Bruce. Is there something wrong with me or something? And, to make matters worse, they're doing business together."

"Complications reeks its ugly head. Listen, girl, you need to get your act together. You got one man who thinks the world of you and you got a man who swore he would never date someone he works with. And, why would you even think about a man who has a notorious reputation for dating more than one woman at a time? Batman will never settle down with one more, so you're gonna have to let that go one way or another," Shayera explained with a pat on Diana's broad shoulder.

Diana sighed deeply. "I can't help it. He's always on my mind, even if we're so far apart. I love Jeremy, I really do. Now, everything's falling apart and I don't know what to do."

Shayera shrugged her shoulders. "You'll figure it out, D. And when you do, everything will fall into place. Now, let's not dwell on this anymore and do some more shopping. I wanna make Wally drool."

The ladies went from shop to shop, trying to find the perfect dress for the engagement party. Diana was glad she has someone to talk to about her problems, even though she don't talk about them as much because she was so tough and resilient.

However, she knew she's gonna have to deal with her thoughts about Bruce one way or another.

But, she didn't know how.

X

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

**Bat cave**

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor," Alfred, Bruce's longtime butler and closet thing to a family he has since he lost his parents.

"Who it is, Alfred? I'm working here," Bruce said as he was typing on the computer.

"A miss Selina Kyle. Seems she came back into town," Alfred announced.

Selina Kyle. Better known as Catwoman, who was in love with Batman, not Bruce Wayne. Truth be told, he wanted a chance to be with her after she bid on a date at a charity auction events a couple of years ago, but she saw him nothing more than a friend.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked, his voice tight.

"She's waiting for you in the den, Master Bruce. Shall I tell her you're occupied for the time being?" Alfred asked.

Bruce sighed. "No. I'll talk to her. Just give me a few minutes. I have to change out of my costume."

Meanwhile, Selina was sitting in the den, looking through old photos of Bruce when he was a child. He was so cute. And you could tell he was really close to his parents. Her heart broke for him. She knew what it was like to lose someone close to her as well.

"Selina, it's been a long time. How are you doing?" Bruce asked as he stepped inside. He changed from his costume to a pair of black slacks and a grey turtleneck.

She got up from the couch and greeted him with a hug, which caught him completely off guard.

"I take it you're really glad to see me," he chuckled.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Being away for a couple of years can take its toll on you. But, I've been doing good. How about you, Bruce. Wayne Enterprises still on the up and up?"

"You know it. It's good to see you, though, I'm surprised you came to see me. What's going on?" he asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"Well, I came back to Gotham for...personal reasons. I realized that I should've gave you a chance several years ago," she admitted, which surprised the hell out of him.

"R-really? I didn't think you had a change of heart," he stammered nervously.

Selina chuckled. "I was a fool then, Bruce. Catwoman was so entranced and enthralled with Batman. I took advantage of you when you were just trying to be a good friend to me. Well, I'm here to let you know that I'm sorry and I would love to give us a shot."

Bruce didn't know what to make of this. He was even more conflicted because he was in love with one woman, but another woman came along and revealed her feelings for him. He was in a tough spot and he didn't know what to do.

On the other hand, since Diana was taken and he made it known that he'd never date anyone he works with, plus, he was single and available, so why not give it shot? He was getting sick and tired of being the bad boy, the player, the womanizer. He's not getting any younger. He would love to have children someday. Furthermore, his feelings for Selina never went away.

"Bruce, if you give me a chance, we'll be perfect together. I realized you're so caring and kind. You helped me out of a tough spot time and time again. Hell, even my lawyer said you're so good for me. So, will you give me a chance?" she asked, looking hopeful.

He didn't say a word. Instead, he took her hands into his and kissed them lightly. Selina got the hint. He was willing to give it a shot.

"You won't regret this, Bruce," she said with a smile on her face.

He smirked. "Don't make me change my mind, Selina."

With nothing else being said, their lips met in a heap of passion and relief. And, for the first time, no thoughts of Diana entered his mind.

He figured if she can be happy with someone, he can too. And he did find happiness, with Selina Kyle.

X

**Justice League Headquarters**

**The Watchtower**

**Conference room**

"The meeting's almost starting and there's no sign of Batman. He's usually the first one here," J'onn said sternly.

Superman shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he has to tie up some loose ends back in Gotham. A wealthy industrialist's work is never done."

"Damn, man, I thought he was too busy jacking off while thinking about Diana," John said, which caused Clark to smack him upside the head for saying something so personal.

J'onn's eyes were wide open. "Really? Bats thinking about Wondy?"

"It's a long story. I'd rather have Bruce tell you," Clark hissed loudly.

Meanwhile, Bruce knew he was running late for the annual meeting, but he had a good reason for running late. For one, he did have some stuff to take care of back in Gotham, but the other reason is he hated to leave a certain blonde, who was now sleeping in his bed. He actually transported to the headquarters with a bounce in his step. He was happy; something that never happened to him concerning a relationship. Selina made him happy.

"Nice for you to join us, Bruce. Why are you late?" J'onn asked, looking stern.

Batman did something he rarely did: he smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had some business to take care of."

"I told you," Clark hissed at Lantern, who blushed furiously.

"Great. Now we have to wait for Diana, Shayera and Wally to show up and we'll get started. We have a lot to cover concerning Luthor," J'onn said as he got up and went to get a cup of coffee. Clark got up from the chair and went over to where Bruce was standing.

"You couldn't possibly got over thinking about Diana, did you?" Clark whispered in shock.

Bruce chuckled. "My friend, even with x-ray heat vision, you couldn't see what's going on."

"You've got a girlfriend. And I take it she's not a Diana look-a-like, right?" Clark teased.

"No. Selina Kyle's back in my life," Bruce admitted.

Clark was shocked. Really shocked. "Catwoman's back in your life?! I don't get this!"

"I know what you're thinking: she's only in love with Batman, not Bruce Wayne and she does have a criminal past. But, we've talked and we're giving it a shot. Besides, I can't sit around and wait for Diana to come to me. She made it clear that she loves Jeremy and even I can see them be together in the long run. Selina makes me happy," Bruce explained.

Clark shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing. You're my friend and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt. But, you're so good at covering up your pain."

Bruce rolled his eyes in annoyance as they took their seats. What they didn't know is that Diana stood outside and heard every single word that was said. And, to her own shock, a single tear cascaded down her eye.

Just when she finally realized her feelings for Bruce, she had to hear that Selina Kyle came back and captured his heart.

**Like Hawk Girl said, complications reeks its ugly head. I'm also a big Batman/Catwoman shipper, so I had to bring Selina back to make things more complicated for Bruce and Diana. Things will get more and more interesting when Jeremy does something that will change their lives forever in the next chapter, plus, we're getting closer and closer to Question and Huntress's engagement party. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Engaged

**Okay, so some people are upset that Catwoman came back and quickly captured Batman's heart while some others are happy she came back and want to be with him. People, it's called 'drama' for a reason. I said Bats and Wondy are gonna be together eventually, but I can't just break up Diana and Jeremy. Besides, he's a good man and I'm in love with him for the moment. And, if you're wondering how Bruce and Jeremy know each other, in this chapter, you're about to find out from Wondy herself. In the meantime, Bruce and Selina are together and are gonna make their relationship work until I come up with a way to break them up.**

**I'm so happy you guys are embracing my story. I didn't know how I'm gonna pull off a Justice League Unlimited fic, but you made it happen with your awesome reviews and because of them, you inspired me to keep going! Thank you so much.**

**Oh, and one more thing, this is a semi-M rated chapter. Yes, even cartoon characters need love, too. You have been warned. Oh, and there's a mini crossover reference concerning my other favorite super hero from Marvel Comics.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Justice League Unlimited Headquarters**

**The Watchtower**

**The Cafeteria**

Diana felt numb as she walked inside the cafeteria. Ever since she found out Bruce has started dating Selina Kyle, she felt pain in her heart. Even though they weren't together, it still stung to hear he has moved on to someone else. Someone which whom he has history with. And she shouldn't be feeling this way because she was in love with Jeremy. She has plans to be with him in the long run. But, lately, she thought more and more of Bruce, especially when she goes to sleep at night. Now, it was like her chances of even courting him just went up in smoke.

God, it was gonna be hard to avoid him because they see each other on a daily basis. And it's not gonna help that she's gonna be still thinking about him even though her heart was breaking because he reconnected with Catwoman.

"Hey, girl. You don't look so good," Shayera quipped when she arrived a moment later. She noticed the dejected look on Wonder Woman's face and the Thangarian had a feeling Batman had something to do with it.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Diana asked, her voice cracking.

Shayera narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that 'woe is me' look, Wondy. You're looking like that because Batman did something that you don't like, right?"

Diana sighed. "I overheard him talking to Superman yesterday in the conference room. He's dating Selina Kyle. She's back in his life."

Shayera was shocked. "Catwoman is back in Batman's life and he's giving her a chance? What the hell is wrong with this guy?!"

"I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it. It's like he's breaking my heart and I'm not even with him. What is wrong with me?" Diana broke down.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're in love with the man. But, don't you worry about a thing. I'm gonna give the dark knight a piece of my mind," Shayera said angrily.

"No, it won't do me any good. Besides, it's my fault, anyway. I'm with Jeremy and I told him so. But, that doesn't mean I should be happy since Bruce and Jeremy know each other," Diana confessed.

"They know each other? How do they know each other?" Shayera asked as the ladies sat down at the table.

Diana cleared her throat. "Well, Jeremy's father and Bruce's father were best friends in high school. Jeremy and Bruce are the same age. Henry Wayne was also good friends with Tony Stark's father, George Stark, so Bruce and Tony literally grew up together. All of them dreams of starting a business together in the near future, but fate intervened. Daniel Lipton was drafted in the Army while Henry and George went to college in different states. They fell out of touch after that. Daniel got out of the Army and started his own technology business out in New York City, Daniel started his own computer company out in Washington, D.C. and Henry started his own industrial business in Gotham."

"That's heavy," Shayera breathed.

"I know. Bruce and Jeremy met up again seven years ago at a charity function. Bruce and Tony communicate over the phone all the time now."

"But, what about you? Where do you come in?" Shayera asked, looking curious.

Diana sighed. "It's complicated. I've been seeing Jeremy for six months now. Had I know he and Bruce had history together, I wouldn't had fallen in love with him. So, now everything's complicated. I'm with Jeremy, but I'm in love with Bruce. But, he made it clear he would never date someone he works with."

"Well, he made it easier for you, D. Don't let him overtake your life. If he's happy with Selina, let him be. You have Jeremy; who's tall, sexy, successful and confidant. Now, with that out of the way, we have an appointment with a spa in a couple of hours. The engagement party's this weekend and I wanna look good," Shayera laughed.

Diana gave her friend a weak smile, but she didn't feel any better about her situation with Batman. Even though he has moved on and found someone else, she still couldn't stop thinking about him. And that hurts so bad because she thinks he doesn't feel the same way about her.

Boy, she was wrong.

X

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

**Bruce's bedroom**

"Oh, God, Bruce," Selina moaned as she felt his lips kissing her already drenched body with pleasure. When she came to visit him this morning at the office, she had no idea how much he wanted her.

He needed a big distraction since he still couldn't stop thinking about Diana. And he was feeling guilty because a major part of him felt he was just using Selina. However, he should've been more aware of what the beautiful blond wanted. But, since Diana made it clear that she has no intension of breaking thinks off with Jeremy, what's keeping him from waiting? He needs love, too.

He was able to put Wonder Woman in the back of his mind as he proceeded to kiss Selina's body from head to toe. She ran her fingers through his short black hair and screamed out in pleasure. Her body was burning with desire and she has no plans of putting a stop to the brakes anytime soon.

But, goddamn it, fate intervened once again. When Bruce came face to face with Selina's flushed face, he was picturing her.

He was picturing Diana laying beneath him.

He was in serious trouble. Deep trouble. He stopped what he was doing and pulled away. Selina noticed his apprehension right away and tried to wrap her arms around him.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked softly.

He just shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I was ready to do this."

"We just got back together, Bruce. I can wait for you. We don't have to do this," she assured him.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Selina. I figured you understand. I guess I've been stressed out at work."

"We have plenty of time, Bruce. I need to get back to work," she told him as she climbed out of bed and proceeded to get dressed.

Bruce buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. What the hell is wrong with him? He was in the mist of making love to one beautiful woman, but another woman keeps invading his mind. He was losing his mind here. If he don't do something, he's gonna put himself in a mental institution.

"Bruce, I'm out of here. But, call me later, okay? We'll have dinner or something," Selina said as she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his cheek.

He smiled. "Okay. I'll be here for the rest of the day."

She smiled before she turned on his heel and walked out the door. He let out a deep breath and leaned back against the bed. There's no way in hell he's going to the headquarters today. Just seeing Diana again will just make things more complicated for him.

To make matters worse, he's her date for Vic and Helena's engagement party on Saturday.

Yeah, he was in deep, serious trouble.

X

**New York City, New York**

**Rockefeller Center**

**Manhattan**

Jeremy and Diana attended another one of those galas that his father hosted, which bored them to death. But, for Jeremy, he had to attend because he's the son of a billionaire and Diana had to attend because of her duties at United Nations.

Wonder Woman looked stunning in a long sleeveless black sequined gown, which accentuated her curves perfectly. Her long jet black hair was pinned up and looked absolutely stylish. She knew she looked good and even Jeremy thought she was beautiful.

"How long are we gonna be here? My feet are tired," she said through gritted teeth.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It won't be long. Knowing my father, he has some big announcement to make."

"Can we step outside for a moment? I'm feeling a little heated," she said, using her hand to fan her face. He nodded and with his hand placed on the small of her back, they stepped outside on the balcony.

"It's so beautiful out here, Jeremy. The moon and stars are shining so brightly," she cooed softly. He came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"And you're looking so beautiful standing right under it," he whispered in her ear. She smiled because for the first time, no thoughts about Bruce entered her mind. She was able to focus on her boyfriend tonight and she was glad. There was no better feeling.

"Stop it; you're making me blush," she quipped, feeling her face turning red.

He turned her around so they could face each other. "Diana, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, too," she confessed.

"The last six and a half months has been...amazing. I never felt like this before; being with someone who completes me. Diana, I'm so honored that you're sharing your love with me. I realized that I can't go another day without you by my side. Which is why I decided to do this."

Diana's hands flew to her mouth in shock when he got down on one knee. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened it up and displayed the most sparkling diamond engagement ring she'd ever seen in her life. Tears started falling from her eyes when he pulled it out of the box and started sliding it on her ring finger.

"Diana Troy, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't go one more day without you by my side. So, from my heart to yours, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

_Oh, God, everything's happening so fast. I don't know what to do. I love Bruce but Jeremy's been so good to me and I can't just drop everything and leave. Since Bruce declared that he won't date a co-worker, it's time for me to stop living in la-la land and get with the program. I do love Jeremy and it's time for me to start living my life with him._

"Diana, I'm waiting here. Will you marry me?" Jeremy asked more sternly.

A smile broke out of her face. "Yes. Jeremy Lipton, I will marry you."

After he slid the ring on her finger completely, he got up and grabbed her in his strong arms. They laughed and cried as they celebrated their newfound engagement. At this point, everything was perfect.

Or is it?

**So, there you go. Wonder Woman and Jeremy are engaged. But, for how long? Don't worry; I know where I'm going with this. Like I said, Bats and Wondy will be together eventually, but I have a long way to go. There's even more in the next chapter: Question and Huntress's engagement party! And, if I choose to, I could add a wedding or two to the mix! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. The second and more heated kiss

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and in this one, it's the moment you've all been waiting for: yes, it's Question and Huntress's engagement party. And there's a lot of romantic complications between Bruce and Diana. And, yes, I hate to say it, but I finally found a way to get rid of Jeremy. Let's just say his father's gonna play a major part in Jeremy and Diana's breakup.**

**I haven't come up with a way to get rid of Selina just yet because she and Bruce are together and I really wanna see where they're gonna go from there. Furthermore, as I mentioned in the last chapter, there's gonna be a wedding or two; depending on who's gonna get married. I have a lot to work with here, so bear with me on this.**

**Oh, and one more thing, Helena also lives in New York City for the sake of this story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**New York City, New York**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Grand Ballroom**

**Vic and Helena's engagement party**

Gold streamers and balloon made the ballroom look so grand and electrifying as the engagement party got underway, with the banner that clearly states 'Congratulations Vic and Helena'. Everyone from the Justice League showed up to celebrate the upcoming marriage of Question and Huntress, despite some reservations that those two made it this far. For one thing, Question always had a theory about the world and Huntress likes to take risk. But they compliment each other so well that it didn't take them long to fall in love. Now, they were happily engaged and ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

It was a beautiful party. Everyone was to dress formally. Men like Ollie (Green Arrow), Bruce and Clark looked so handsome in their black tuxedos. And women like Dinah (Black Canary), Diana and Mari (Vixen) looked stunning in their respective beautiful gowns.

But the guest of honor out shined them all. Because she came from a predominately wealthy family, it was only fitting that she make a grand entrance and she did. Wearing a long, sleeveless ivory gown, she was giving Vixen a run for her money. With her long jet black hair pinned up and her diamond jewelry sparkling everywhere, she was truly a goddess in every shape and form. No wonder Victor got lucky.

Speaking of Victor, everyone was shocked to see him...with a face. For a moment, it was as though the whole 'Question' persona was really him, but, come to find out, he was in disguise all this time. And, people commented on how ugly he looked, but he doesn't look too bad. He turned out to look pretty good tonight.

Bruce and Diana showed up tonight together as friend, as they ever so promised. Selina had a environmental meeting with the World Wildlife fund, so she couldn't be there. And, of course, Jeremy was now in Italy on a business trip.

Things have been tense between them ever since Diana overheard Bruce saying he was dating Selina. To make matters worse, they were still thinking about it each other and it gotten more and more heated as they went to sleep at night. So, to make things easier for them, they'd avoid each other unless there's a meeting with the other league members; otherwise, Diana would go left and Bruce would go right. The once tight friendship between was deteriorating.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? I'm supposed to be happy because I'm getting married, but I still can't stop thinking about Bruce, even though he has someone else. I can't keep doing this. If I don't do something about my feelings for Bruce, everything will fall apart._

"You look beautiful tonight, Helena," Diana beamed as she took in Huntress's appearance.

Helena smiled. "Thank you, Diana. You look so good yourself. I bet Bruce is drooling right now."

"Let's not go there. We came as friends, nothing more. Besides, you know I'm seeing Jeremy," Diana reminded her.

"Where's lover boy, anyway? I haven't seen him in a minute," Helena teased.

Diana sighed deeply. "He's in Italy on business. His father made him go, which I don't know why. I mean, he owns the company."

"He probably wants Jeremy to be prepared to take over when his times comes, which makes sense. In the meantime, I noticed a big fat rock on your finger. Tell me what's going on," Helena squealed.

Diana couldn't help but laugh. If someone would've told her a long time ago that she and Helena would ever be best friends, she would've laughed right in his/her face. But, now, she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Jeremy and are engaged. I'm so happy, I could burst. After all these years, I found it. I found true love," Diana beamed.

"But, what about Bruce? Word around headquarters is you two are getting a little cozy," Helena retorted.

"He's with Selina. I overheard him telling Clark and the others. I was shocked when I heard the news, but, then again, I'm at fault because I told him I was with Jeremy," Diana admitted.

"Let me ask you a question. Are you in love with Bruce Wayne? 'Cause, if you are, don't go there. We all know he has a reputation for being with more than one woman," Helena reminded her.

Diana couldn't help but feel a little twinge in her heart because she put Jeremy in the back of her mind. Yes, she's in love with Bruce, but she'll never bring herself up to admit it. God, she felt like a fool. Why was she doing this to herself? She has Jeremy; who was kind, loving, gentle and thought the world of her and here she is lusting and wanting someone else who was emotionally unavailable? She didn't know what she's gonna do, but she's content to love Batman from a distance.

"Helena, I know about his reputation. But, I guess Selina changed him since she came back into his life. I can't knock him for being a different man. Furthermore, you have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna marry Jeremy. Nothing and nobody is gonna change it," Diana assured her.

X

**Milan, Italy**

**Havoc Hotel and Casino**

**Jeremy Lipton's room**

"You want me to do _what?!_" Jeremy screamed into the phone.

"_I want you to call off your engagement to Diana. It's not time for you to take the plunge yet. You still have plenty of time. Besides, I'm getting ready to open some offices overseas and I think it's about time for you to step up and start running things," _Daniel Lipton stated firmly.

"But, I can't. I love Diana. We're gonna start planning our wedding when I come back," Jeremy complained.

"_Listen, son, Diana's a good woman, but she's not human. She's immortal and has the ability of beating people up with her super strength. What happens when you two start having children? They're not gonna be human themselves. Furthermore, it's time for me to step back and enjoy life for a change. I've been working for far too long and it's time for to keep things running," Daniel explained._

"Dad, I can't believe you would say something so asinine about Diana and her abilities. Yes, I know who she is. Everyone knows who she is, but I fell in love with her and it's not because she's a super hero. Why are you making it hard for me? Why is it so hard for you to comprehend that I found someone I can spend the rest of my life with?" Jeremy huffed.

"_Look what happened with me and your mother. I thought I fell in love with her because was different. But, when I found out she only married me for my money, I was crushed. Let me tell you something about women: you can't trust them to save your life. What makes you think Diana won't do the same to you in the long run?" _Daniel asked sternly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Diana's her own woman. She has done very well for herself before she ever met me. We're getting married because we love each other. It's about time you accept that I have someone I love and you don't."

"_Are you implying that I'm jealous? I'm not jealous. I know how women work, Jeremy. They're like leeches. They want what they can't have so they'll go with someone with a lot of money and a lot of power. Diana's no exception with only one major difference: she's not human. Call this thing off while you still have a chance."_

Jeremy couldn't believe his father was saying those things to him about Diana. He couldn't possibly give her up; not after all they been though to find each other. Furthermore, there was more than what his father was letting on.

"Dad, I'm not calling off my engagement. And, as far as business is concerned, you still have a couple of years left. I'm not ready to take over yet," Jeremy said in an angry tone.

"_Son, you don't have a choice. I'm already setting up an office in Paris and I want you to be there within a few days. I'm extending your business trip. Oh, and if you don't call off your engagement to Diana, then I will," _Daniel said before Jeremy heard the phone click.

He still couldn't believe the nerve of his father. After all this time, now his father wants to ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. It was like someone taking their hands and shoving it right down his throat and ripping his heart out of his chest. Truthfully, his relationship with his father wasn't always on the up and up. Lately, they've been more like frequent acquittances than family. Jeremy was beginning to realize why his father was so adamant about him calling off his engagement.

He wanted Diana all to himself.

Son of a bitch!

X

**New York City, New York**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Grand ballroom**

Diana decided to step outside for a moment because she could barely breathe inside. After having a nice conversation with Helena, the Greek Goddess mingled for a bit before she decided to get some much needed fresh air. Just having to deal with so many people she worked with was becoming too much for her to handle. God, what a night.

As she stepped out of the balcony, she groaned when she saw Bruce standing outside, nursing a glass of champagne. Running her fingers through her long black hair, she realized she's gonna have to face him one of these days and today was one of them.

"Fancy seeing you again," she said out loud. He looked over his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her standing by the door.

"Nice seeing you again, too. What brings you out here?" he asked in a cool tone.

"Needed some air? What about you?" she asked softly as she took her place next to him.

"Wally was getting on my nerves," he retorted. Silence fell between them for a while.

"Bruce, what is wrong with us?" she asked out of the blue.

He didn't look at her. "I don't know what you're implying, Diana, but there's nothing wrong with us. We're the same two people we were before."

"Now what are you implying?" she asked, her voice raising a little.

"Does it matter?" he snapped.

"Yes, it does matter! What are you implying?!" she yelled.

"Okay, you know what I'm implying? Fine. Diana, I don't know what is wrong with me, but for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you and it scares me to death. Just hearing about you being so happy with Jeremy sickens me. I shouldn't be feeling this way about you, but can you blame me for feeling this way?!" he roared.

Diana was just as angry. "You're a piece of work, Bruce. You know you can't have things feelings because you don't date the people you work with, and hear you come with this miserable confession. You know, if I didn't know any better..."

She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She struggled against him at first, but in the end, she felt her resolve melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His hands snaked around her waist, wanting to feel her soft skin. Before she knew what was happening, he pushed her against the wall gently.

She completely forgot about Jeremy, her engagement and everything else that came to her mind. All she cared about was this wonderful, handsome, mysterious man who haunted her in her sleep and filled her head with romantic thoughts.

And, she knew she could no longer deny that she was head over heel in love with him.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Bruce and Diana ended up doing the one thing they've always wanted to do with each other, but the aftermath of it will leave her questioning her relationship with Jeremy and Bruce questioning his feelings for Selina. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. The night that changed everything

**Well, ladies and gentlemen. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Batman and Wonder Woman will finally consummate their newfound love for each other. But, the question is, how will they deal with the aftermath? Oh, and keep in mind, Diana's engagement to Jeremy will come to an end, thanks to his father. And I know how it's gonna end, too. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Oh, and if you wanna see Question and Huntress's wedding, let me know. I'll be more than happy to write one in. Besides, there's another wedding I'm working on as well. I think you're gonna like this one just as much.**

**One more thing: this is a 'M' chapter. Yes, people, I write smut, so if you can't handle it, please don't read it. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**New York City, New York**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

Weak sunlight dawned on Diana as she slowly began to wake up. She blinked for a few moments before she realized how she got here in the first place. She looked over and was shocked to see a man laying next to her. His broad chest heaved up and down and he looked so peaceful and content sleeping. She knew she wasn't drunk.

Last night was the night that changed everything for her. Last night, she did something she'd dreamed about for so long. Last night, she acted on hidden feelings she had for the man sleeping with her.

Last night, she finally made sweet love with Bruce Wayne...

"_Why did you kiss me?" she asked softly when they finally pulled apart._

"_Because I've been a fool for so long, Diana. I'll always care for Selina, but, for some reason, I've fallen deeply in love with you. I can't get you out of my head. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm such a prick," he explained, looking confused._

"_Bruce, you can't love me. You have Selina. I have Jeremy. We're engaged," she told him, showing her engagement ring to prove her point._

"_What are we gonna do? I can't just turn off my feelings, you know," he pointed out._

"_I can't, either. But, we can't do this," she told him._

_At this point, he didn't care. This was the second time they kissed and it was even better than before. He couldn't get enough of kissing her. But, he was also scared and ashamed. He was scared because he knew she wouldn't feel the same way and he was ashamed because he was kissing another woman when he shouldn't have. He loved Selina, well, a part of him loved her. God, he was so messed up. He didn't know what to do._

"_Diana, you know about my playboy status and everything, but I'm sick and tired of being one. For the first time in my life, I have feelings for you that's so strong, I can't shake it. And, the thing is, I don't wanna shake it," Bruce explained._

_Wonder Woman didn't know what she was thinking, but she found herself wrapping her arms around the billionaire's neck. Within seconds, their lips met again for the third time that evening. It was something they both can get used to..._

Yawning, she quietly climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. She went over to the window and glanced at the city's life before her. She ran her fingers through her long jet black hair and sighed deeply. She looked over her shoulder and was relieved to see Bruce not moving a muscle. God, she didn't know what to do. But, there's one thing she can do: she's gonna have to call off her engagement to Jeremy after what she did. And, since Bruce and Jeremy know each other so well, it's gonna a lot harder to do it.

"Diana, where are you?" a weary Bruce asked as he began to wake up.

A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm here. I'm standing in front of the window."

The dark knight got up from the bed and went over to where she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lavished a tender kiss on her neck. She sighed as she leaned back against him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"No. Bruce, we're gonna have to tell them," she told him right away.

He sighed. "I know, but it's not gonna be easy."

"Bruce, I'm engaged, remember? But, after what we did, I'm gonna have break things off with Jeremy. And, with you knowing him so well, it's gonna be a lot more harder for me to do it," she said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I wish things were different between us," he mumbled.

She turned around so she can face him. "I know you're not gonna walk away from me, from this. Because I can't quit you, even if I tried."

"I can't quit you, either, but I only wish we could be together without all the drama that's looming over us. But, last night was the most memorable night of my life..."

_Bruce and Diana were able to avoid each other as the party rolled on late into the night. However, when they did run into each other, he slipped a piece of paper in her hand, then he walked away like nothing happened. She opened it up and not surprisingly, he written something inside._

'_I got a hotel room. Meet me in room 300 in one hour. Bruce'._

_Crumbling up the piece of paper in her hand, a few silent tears started falling from her eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking, but if meeting Bruce in room 300 was any indication, her life was about to be changed forever._

"_Hey, girl. We've been looking for you," Shayera called out as she approached the Greek Goddess._

_Diana, to her credit, managed to wipe the tears away from her eyes quickly before her friend saw it. After gathering her composure, she turned around and smiled sweetly._

"_I've been mingling, that's all," Diana said, which was partially true._

"_I'm glad I ran into you. I love Wally, but I don't see how he manages to dance all night long without being tired," Shayera chuckled._

"_That's Wally for you. Listen, um, I'm gonna step outside for awhile," Diana said out of the blue._

"_Oh, you are? Well, listen, before you go, have you seen Bruce? I'm telling you, for a man who has women flocking at him all the time, he can't be found at times," Shayera snickered._

"_Um, I think I saw him going somewhere with Clark. I'll go look for him," Diana said as she brushed past the Thangarian and left the ballroom._

_She walked towards the elevators and pushed the 'up' button. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside just as the doors opened. Pushing the top level button, she leaned back against the wall and ran her fingers through her black hair. This is ridiculous, she thought. She was happily engaged and here she goes meeting another man. Another man whom she happens to work with._

_God, please forgive me for what about to do, she thought silently as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Taking another deep breath, she stepped out into the hallway and headed for the room Bruce told her to go in the note. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. Even though she's a super heroine, she's also a woman and she's prone to be scared at times._

_Diana found the room 300 and stood in front of the door for a moment; contemplating whether she should go in or not. She knew Bruce was already inside, waiting for her. Her head was telling her to walk away and never look back but her heart was telling a different story. She was confused and anxious to know what the dark knight wants._

_Raising her hand up, she knocked on the door several times and then she waited. It didn't take long for the door to be opened. Bruce stood at the doorway, looking so good with his shirt partially opened. He looked delicious. _

_Diana knew she was in big trouble now._

"_Come in," he told her out of the blue. He stepped aside and allowed to walk in. She was startled when he closed the door behind them._

"_Bruce, why did you want..." she started to say, but was cut off when his lips descended on hers softly. A moan escaped from her lips when he wrapped his arms around her. Her mind went blank; she didn't know how to react. She was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy and there's no way she's gonna recover._

_At this point, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about Jeremy; she didn't care about her job; she didn't care about anything but being in this handsome man's arms. Tonight, they would love. Tomorrow, they will forget and move on._

"_Diana, I need to know are you sure about this?" he asked when they pulled apart._

"_Love me, Bruce. Make me forget just for tonight," she whispered._

"_Just for tonight," he whispered back as his lips descended on hers once again. With gentle precision, he moved them over by the bed, where he pulled back the golden satin sheets and comforters. He reached right behind her and fumbled with the zipper of her dress. When he finally was able to unzip it, he watched in wonder as the dress slipped from her heated body and made a pool around her ankles. _

"_You...you're so beautiful," he said in shock and awe. He has been with a lot of women in his adult life, but none of them could compare to how gorgeous Diana Troy looked right now._

"_Um, Bruce, you're a little overdressed," she pouted playfully._

"_Well, let's see if I can fix it, huh?" he smirked as he began removing his clothes. It didn't take him that long to strip, which made it easier for them. They knew tonight was gonna change their lives forever._

_He took time to explore her from head to toe. She was truly a marvelous woman. Everything about her was perfect. He mentally kicked himself for waiting too long to pursue her. He could see how lucky Jeremy was to marry her._

_Bruce reached over and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. With his hand around her neck, he drew her close and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. Diana moaned and wrapped her strong arms around his neck tightly. Lifting her up in his arms, he then laid her down in the middle of the bed, like she was a flower. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, she pulled him down right on top of her._

_With nothing coming between them, they laid side by side. The only light illuminating the room was the glow coming from the fireplace and the milky moonlight dawning from outside. Diana and Bruce were once again in each other's arms; never wanting to let each other go._

_And that's when they knew there was no turning back now. They were here, in love and ready to make one of the toughest decisions of their lives._

"_Are you really sure you want this?" he asked in a husky tone._

_She reached down in between them cupped him firmly, making him groan. _

"_Do I seem sure?" she asked, her tone low and seductive._

"_I guess you are," he joked as he moved on top of her. A part of him felt as though he was taking advantage of her because, let's face it, Wondy's a virgin._

"_If you're wondering if I'm a virgin, I'm not. Jeremy and I have been intimate," she assured him. Bruce was disappointed because he wanted to be her first, but at least he's with an experienced woman for once and he's gonna do everything in his power to make sure she leaves with a huge smile on her face._

_Diana closed her eyes and sighed deeply when she felt him starting to enter her. Her eyes became watery because this is the most wonderful sensation she ever felt in her life. Things only got better when they joined completely together as one. If was different, exciting and fulfilling. _

_The goddess couldn't feel nothing but pure pleasure in her bones as Bruce started moving and out of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his. The glow of the fireplace gave the couple a radiant glow as they made love to each other. _

"_Oh, God," she breathed in his ear. She ran her fingers through his short black hair and moaned when he started picking up his pace. His fingers dug deeply in her hips because he couldn't control his burning hunger for her any longer. He wanted more of her. He needed her forever. He can't get enough of her. Even though they only have one night, he'll keep it in his memories for a long time. _

_Diana panted and screamed out his name as he pounded harder and faster inside of her. Bruce breathed heavily in her ear as they both reached their attended goal. When the time came, they held each other tight as a strong climax sealed their fates._

_Bruce kissed her forehead gently as he watched Diana fell asleep in his arms. He never wanted to let her go..._

"We can't hide this, Bruce. We're gonna have to tell them one way or another. I do know that I can't let you go," she told him.

He held her tighter and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. "I can't let you go, either. I'll tell Selina. I'll tell her everything. I realized that I only have friendly feelings for her."

"I don't wanna hurt Jeremy, but I can't do this to him. I should've never accepted his marriage proposal, but since you started dating Selina, it was only fair for me to be happy with someone else," Diana admitted.

Bruce leaned over and kissed her passionately. Without another word to say, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. They made love two more times, not thinking about the consequences that laid ahead.

And they had no idea that breaking up with their respective partners was gonna be a lot easier than they thought.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jeremy returns from his business trip and drops a major bombshell on Diana. Meanwhile, Bruce and Selina comes to an understanding about their relationship. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Not what she expected

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but I had a lot on my mind, plus, I lost some direction on this story. Keep in mind, this story is coming to an end soon and I just ran out on where I'm taking this story. I did mention that Batman and Wonder Woman would get together eventually and this chapter, they will get closer and closer to being together. I finally found a way to break up Diana and Jeremy and Bruce and Selina. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

**I'm working on a new JL story and it contains one of my other favorite couples on the show. I still can't believe it's been two years since the final episode aired. Thank God Boomerang airs it seven days a week. Why don't they show episodes from the first through the third season?! That pissed me off!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Justice League Unlimited Headquarters**

**The Watchtower**

**Monitor room**

Diana sighed deeply as she kept an eye on what's going on with the other league members. Usually, J'onn would be the one to do this, but since he actually went on a mission with Batman and Superman this time, she was stuck behind a desk, which was boring for her, but she had a legitimate reason. She was glad, though, because she sprained her ankle during her last mission. Furthermore, it gave her some time to think about the night that changed her life forever.

She couldn't get over what happened between her and Bruce two weeks ago. Just being in his arms made her all tingly inside. However, she also felt guilty because she went behind her fiance's back and slept with the one man she's been having feeling for in a long time. That kind of thing would destroy her, but, for some reason, she felt guilty, but she doesn't feel regret. Truth be told, she wants to be with Bruce; and if it means breaking Jeremy's heart in order to get what she wants, then so be it.

She leaned back against the chair and sighed deeply. Now was not the time to think about Bruce, Jeremy and her difficult dilemma. If she keeps thinking about it, she's gonna go insane.

"Hey, Diana. What are you doing here?" Dinah asked as she came up the steps.

"Monitor duty. I sprained my ankle, so no active duty for me for the next few weeks," Diana retorted.

"Well, I'm here to let you know that I'm your relief for tonight. J'onn feels you should get some rest," Dinah countered.

"Oh, it's no problem. It's not like I have something important to do. You can monitor with me," Diana said with a grim smile on her face.

"All right, Wondy. What's going on with you? You've been acting strange since Vic and Helena's engagement party. Furthermore, I did see you sneak off with Bats at the hotel," Black Canary snorted.

Diana sighed in annoyance. She knew this day would come; however, she didn't know someone actually saw her and Bruce sneak off together.

"I'm so screwed, Black. I don't know what to do. Two weeks ago, Bruce and I finally fulfilled the office prophecy," Diana revealed.

Dinah's eyes were wide open like paper plates. "You mean, you and Bats finally did the mattress mambo?!"

"Yeah. And there's more. I'm in love with him," Diana admitted.

"B-but, what about Jeremy? I thought you two were getting married," Dinah said, looking confused.

"I thought so, too. I mean, I love him and everything, but I couldn't get Bruce out of my mind. Furthermore, he's seeing Selina, but I guess that went out the window the moment we went into the hotel room," Diana groaned.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dinah asked softly.

"I'm gonna have to call off the engagement. As I mentioned before, I'm in love with Bruce and I even admitted it to him. I love Jeremy, too, but I can't marry him; especially after what I had done. I never meant to hurt him, but I can't be with him anymore," Diana explained.

"If I could offer my insight for a moment. It seems to me that you're juggling your feelings for two different men. You love them both, but you don't wanna hurt either one of them, but you're gonna have to because you can't keep jumping back and forth between them. So, since you've been in love with Bruce since you two started working together, you choose him. However, you accepted Jeremy's marriage proposal because you found out Bruce started dating Selina. Man, Diana, you're in deep here," Dinah laughed, which made Diana glare at her.

"Well, thanks Oprah. I know what I have to do here. I'm having dinner with Jeremy tonight, anyway. I'll tell him then," Diana assured her friend.

"Okay. Well, in the meantime, can you cover for me for an hour. Helena and I are going shopping," Dinah said, smiling.

"For what?" Diana snorted.

"We're going to a bridal shop. I'm doing a fitting for my dress," Dinah said.

"Still can't believe their wedding's in a couple more weeks. I take it they can't wait any longer," Diana laughed.

"Knowing Vic, he'd rather ran off with her and elope," Dinah said before she turned on her heel and left.

Wonder Woman turned around in her seat and sighed again. She still thought about Bruce and their night together. A smile appeared on her lips because it was everything she imagined it would be.

God, telling her fiancé that their relationship was over was gonna be much harder than she thought.

X

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

**Wayne Den**

"Bruce, tell me what's going on," Selina asked, looking a little bit worried.

Bruce sighed deeply. He knew this day would come, even though he's not gonna like it one bit. He's gonna have to tell her that they weren't working out because he was in love with someone else. And that's big for him, because he's usually good at shutting people out concerning his emotions.

"Selina, sweetheart, I'm sorry I have to say this, but we're just not working out. I thought everything was gonna be fine and dandy when we got together, but I finally realized that you were right," he admitted.

"I was? About what?" she asked, looking confused.

"About we'd be better off as friends. I love you on so many levels, Selina, but my heart belongs to someone else," he confessed.

Selina smiled at him. "I knew this day would come. I really though we had something here. You're a great person, Bruce and it's been an honor to have known you."

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked softly.

He reached over and took her hand into his. "If you would let me, I would love for us to remain good friends."

"I'd like that very much," she smiled slightly.

He felt better about what just transpired between them. Selina's a good woman and she deserves all the happiness that comes her way. He stood up and took her with him, then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

He just hoped things will go smoothly between Diana and Jeremy.

X

**New York City**

**Troy residence**

**Troy Den**

"Jeremy! It's so good to see you!" Diana exclaimed when she saw her fiancé walk through the door. She ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. She's gonna have to keep up with the facade because in a few minutes, she's gonna be handing her engagement ring back to him.

"It's good to see you, too, Diana," he said in a strained voice, which threw her completely off guard. Something was wrong with him and she wants to know right now.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" she asked right away.

He cleared his throat. "Diana, there's something you need to know. I can't stay long. When I went to Italy, I was supposed to handle business for my father. Well, as it turns out that he's opening a couple of offices over there and, well, he wants me to run it."

"W-what?!" she shrieked, not believing her ears. She couldn't believe he came here and basically railroaded her with this information.

"Yes. I didn't want to at first, but he told me he's getting ready to retire and it's time for me to step up and take over. So, to make a long story short, I'm moving overseas; which means I have to say goodbye," he said sadly.

She lowered her head in sorrow and felt a tear falling from her eye. She couldn't believe the turn of events. She was supposed to break up with him, not the other way around. What changed?!

"Diana, I love you so much. I cherished the times we had together, but my father's hell-bent on getting me to run the company. Any other time, I would've stand up to him, but he's gotten the best of me this time. I can't marry you," Jeremy said in a low voice.

She nodded her head slowly and proceeded to slide the ring off her trembling finger. With a deep breath, she handed the ring over to him and stepped back, turning her head away from him. She ran her fingers through her long black hair and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"I think you should just go," she whispered.

"Diana, I just want you to know that I love you. I didn't want this to happen; hell, I fought my father tooth and nail to let us get married, but he wouldn't budge. I'm sorry," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Just...go," she said more firmly.

He got the hint and walked away. Diana did something you normally wouldn't see her do: she sunk down on her knees and started crying.

She can't be with Bruce now, especially since she just got dumped. She didn't know how to deal with him. She can't let him see her like this; heartbroken, confused and dejected. There's no way she's going to attend the wedding in few weeks. She has to get out of the country one way or another.

Even if it killed her.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Question and Huntress's wedding has finally arrive and against her better judgement, Diana ends up attending...and runs into Bruce. What will happen between them? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. To be together

**This story is winding down and I already know how I'm gonna end it. I'm working on a brand new JLU story and it's gonna be less drama and less angst-y. In the meantime, I'm glad so many of you took the Jeremy/Diana breakup really well. Hell, even I'm surprised on how well the breakup took place and I was even surprised to write how emotional Wonder Woman was. Don't worry, that's gonna be displayed even more in this chapter with one major reason: it's Question and Huntress's wedding day! Hope you enjoy!**

**One more thing: should I bring Selina and Jeremy together just to shock the hell out of Bats and Wondy?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**New York City, New York**

**Troy residence**

It's been three weeks since Jeremy broke up with her. Three of the longest weeks of her life. She still couldn't understand why the man she was supposed to marry would just break her heart. Then again, she wasn't completely innocent since she slept with Bruce at Vic and Helena's engagement party. However, since Jeremy's father insisted he'd take over the business. And, now, he was on his way back to Italy to carry on the Lipton legacy.

She refused to leave her home, even for Justice League business. She told J'onn she needed some much time off and was even more surprised when he gave it to her, as long as she attends Huntress's wedding tomorrow. Diana reluctantly agreed, since she's one of the bridesmaids anyway.

Another reason why she refused to leave her home is because she can't bear to face Bruce. Since their night together, she avoided him at all costs; hell, she even requested to be put on different assignments at times because she couldn't breathe if he's there. She couldn't handle all the stress that's been happening in her life. She needed some space.

Now, with the wedding tomorrow night, she knew she's gonna have to face the dark knight at some point. Actually, she was tired of hiding from him. She still couldn't get him out of his mind and ever since that night, all she could think about was him. Everything was spiraling out of control. She had to regain some of it really soon.

Her phone began ringing. She contemplated not answering it, but she couldn't avoid it forever. Groaning, she reached over on the night table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Diana. What are you doing?" _Helena asked cheerfully.

"Just relaxing. I needed after the few weeks I had," she said, which was partially the truth.

"_I hope you're coming to the wedding tomorrow. I need you there," _Helena said in a hopeful tone.

"I couldn't get out of if even if I tried. I'm one of the bridesmaids, anyway," Diana reminded her.

"_Listen, I heard your engagement was called off and I'm so sorry to hear it. I thought you and Jeremy were meant to be," _Helena said honestly.

Diana groaned impatiently. She wished everyone would stop telling her about her broken engagement. "It's okay. We weren't working out, anyway."

"_What I don't understand is why Jeremy's father had to interfere with your happiness? Jeremy was wonderful. He treated you like a princess. I don't understand," _Helena complained.

"Well, you know his father wanted to take over the business. He insisted since he's retiring," Diana said.

"_He could still run the business and marry you, D. Oh, well, I guess you always have Bruce," _Helena said, smiling.

"Actually, I don't think I'm gonna be seeing him anymore. Since we slept together that night, I've been avoiding him," Diana confessed.

"_What?! Are you serious?! I can't believe you, D. Bruce thinks the world of you. As a matter of fact he hasn't stopped talking about you since that night. Hell, he hasn't stopped talking about you even before all of this happened. Shayera told me so, too."_

"It doesn't matter, Helena. After what happened, I can't bear to face him anymore. Besides, you know he can't be in a long term relationship because of his bad boy status. Furthermore, he told me he can't be in a relationship because he can't risk seeing his girlfriend being hurt. That, I can understand."

"_Well, that's too bad. Even I was rooting for you two to finally pull the crap out of your asses and be together. I guess some things aren't meant to be. I'll see you tomorrow," _Helena said before she hung up the phone.

_You're right, Huntress. Some things aren't meant to be, _Diana thought as she hung up the phone. She leaned back against her bed and sighed deeply. All of this is so messed up. Why can't she be happy for a change? She thought she had it all, too. Now, she didn't know what she had anymore.

Laying her head on her pillow, she got comfortable on the bed. With a fresh tear falling from her eye, she fell into a fitful sleep.

X

**New York City, New York**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Question and Huntress's wedding**

Diana's feet was hurting, mainly because she's wearing high heeled shoes. She looked around the beautifully decorated room and felt her face being heated when she laid eyes on Bruce. He looked devilishly handsome in his black tux and it didn't help matters when he winked at her. She turned away quickly and focused on the wedding.

Truth be told, she didn't wanna be here, but she didn't wanna hurt Helena. This is the happiest day of her life and there's no way she's about to dampen it now.

However, she looked over her shoulder and felt a shudder go through her flesh when Bruce winked at her again. She shouldn't be feeling this way; not after what she's been through. Early this morning, she attempted to call Jeremy and to get him to explain why he dumped her again. But, his father answered the phone and ended up blasting her for calling him and for trying to interfere with the family legacy. Furthermore, he said he liked her, but now it's not the time for Jeremy to settle down and start a family. He needed to carry on the family business by the running the company and he can't do if he's married. With her heart weighing heavily in her chest, she hung up the phone without saying another word.

_Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I be happy for a change? I thought I was happy with Jeremy, but I can't get Bruce out of my mind. Oh, what am I kidding? I love him and I wanna be with him, but I'm sure he changed his mind. What's the point of waiting? I'll only get my heart broken again._

She opened her eyes and managed a weak smiled when the minister pronounced Vic and Helena husband and wife. As they took their first kiss as newlyweds, Diana pictured her and Bruce on their wedding day; being all happy and so in love. God, what was wrong with her?

She hated weddings now.

X

**New York City, New York**

**Mario's Restaurant**

**Wedding reception**

The reception was in full swing by the time Diana arrived. She glanced around the room and found Bruce conversing with another woman at the bar. Typical Bruce; he can never be alone for long even if he tried. It didn't matter, because she didn't wanna deal with him right now. Hell, if she has her way, she never wants to deal with him again.

"I'm so glad you made it, D. For a minute, I thought you were gonna go back home and stay there," Helena joked. She looked amazing.

Diana smiled. "You were gonna send an army to get me out of my apartment."

"Damn right, I would," Helena giggled.

"So, how are you feeling, girl? I can see your smile never leaving your face," Diana pointed out.

Helena looked over her shoulder and saw her new husband conversing with Clark and Lois about how weddings work. She couldn't help but smile at him. She never thought in a million years that she would be his wife, however, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe I'm Question's wife. Never thought in a million years that I would marry him, but I'm so happy," Helena said, her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm so happy for you, girl. Even though Vic's a little kooky, he's so good for you," Diana said honestly.

"Before I go, may I offer you some much needed advice?" Helena said.

"Sure. What is it?" Diana asked softly.

"You know you can't avoid him forever. You may never know what's gonna happen. He may surprise you. Talk to Bruce, D. It's not too late," Helena said before she turned on her heel and walked away.

_Is it? _Diana thought as she slowly made her way through a slew of people dancing. By that time, Bruce stopped talking to the woman at the bar and just sat there, thinking about how he's gonna be able to be alone with Diana without any problems.

"Bruce?" a woman called out to him. He turned around in his seat and was surprised to see Diana standing in front of him.

"Hey, Wondy. I was just thinking about you," he said honestly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked right away. He nodded his head as he got up from his chair and placed his hand on the small of her back.

They made their way right outside, right in front of the busy streets. She slip her hand into his as they sat down on the bench.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered.

Diana blushed brightly. "Thank you. And you look so handsome."

"Listen, Diana, I know we haven't talked since our night together, but I just want you to know that I meant what I said," Bruce said.

"About what?" she asked, looking confused.

"I love you, Diana. I've loved you since we first met, but you know me, I'm a playboy. I'm a flirt. I can't get emotionally involved because I'm afraid the woman in my life can get hurt and it'll be all my fault. But, I know you can hold your own. That's what attracted me to you in the first place. Furthermore, I'm sick and tired of living that lifestyle. I want a family of my own; I want a wife and kids. I thought I had my chance when Selina and I started dating, but I just fell more and more in love with you," he confessed.

"What happened between you two, anyway?" she asked softly.

He cleared his throat. "We decided we weren't gonna cut it as a couple, so we parted as friends. I told her there was someone else, but I never mentioned your name."

"Well, at least you got it better. I was gonna break off my engagement with Jeremy, but he ended up breaking up with me. His father played a major part of it, too," Diana revealed.

Bruce was shocked. "I can't believe this. Jeremy broke up with you because of his father? I thought his father was happy you two were tying the knot."

"Apparently, that's not the case. He wants Jeremy to carry on the family name by taking over the business. I can't believe he actually went along with his father's demands. That's why I've been avoiding you in the last few weeks. I couldn't bear letting you see me so...broken," she told him softly.

He touched her cheek. "Honey, you could never be broke. You're the strongest woman I know. I don't blame Jeremy because I could tell he was torn about calling things off. But, his father, he had no place. Even I could tell you two were very happy. Look, I just want you to know that if you don't wanna be with me, I can understand. We can be friends for as long as you see fit."

Diana thought about it for a moment. She realized that she couldn't give him up even if she tried. She loved Jeremy, but, truth be told, she loved Bruce with all her heart. She fell in love with him from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Even with everything that happened, she couldn't let him go. She needs him.

"We can't be friends, Bruce. Not when we said everything that night. I can't give you up. I love you," she finally said.

"Thank God," he breathed before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He smiled as they kept on kissing. They wanted this more than anything; to be together. Now, nothing can come between them.

When they pulled apart, they couldn't stop smiling at each other. Diana blushed brightly as Bruce played with her hair.

"This is heaven," she said happily.

"I love you," he told her. She could never get enough of hearing those words.

"And I love you," she replied, her smile never leaving her face.

**Coming up in the next chapter: One year later, Bruce and Diana are insanely happy together. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. One happy year later

**It's been a long time since I wrote this story and I'm so sorry about that, but I've been working on my other stories. And, since there's nothing else to add here, I decided to end this story on a happy note between Batman and Wonder Woman. And, as you read, keep an eye out for a new paring that's gonna be happening in this chapter as well. I had such a great time writing this story and believe me, this isn't the last time you're gonna see me writing Justice League stories. I already have another one in the works, so be on the lookout for that in the near future. I love you all so much.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina! **

**X**

**One Year Later**

**Justice League Unlimited Headquarters**

**The Watchtower**

For the first time in his life, Bruce actually walked inside the conference room with a huge bounce in his step.

He couldn't stop smiling as he walked inside and began getting a cup of coffee. For some reason, he couldn't wait to get through the day so he can see Diana again. Even though they spent last night together, it wasn't enough for him. He never felt this way about anyone in his life.

He does feel bad about how his relationship with Selina turned out. He never meant to hurt her, but his heart belonged to Diana and he felt that if he kept staying with Selina, he'll just being stringing her along and that's something he didn't want to happen. He was relieved to know that Selina wasn't completely upset by their breakup and they were able to part as mutual friends.

"So, what's with the grin on your face, Bats?" Wally teased.

To his surprise, Bruce just patted Flash's shoulder and smiled. "I'm gonna let that one slide because I'm actually feeling good today."

"Damn, man, ever since you and Wondy finally got together, I'd never seen you so happy," John joked.

"I know. Shocking, isn't it?" Bruce asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, Diana and Shayera walked in, exchanging giggles and talking amongst themselves. However, as soon as she raised her head and locked eyes with the dark knight, she began to blush. Ever since they got together at Question and Huntress's wedding last year, she felt like a high school cheerleader landing a date of her dreams with the school jock. And Bruce has been everything she could want in a man. Despite being a bit brooding at times, he was also a sweetheart. And he was also a true romantic at heart. She found that out once again when they made love last night in his home.

She still thinks about Jeremy from time to time. A part of her wondered what would've happened if they had stayed together. She would most likely ended up being his wife and she would've been pregnant right now. She still loves him to a certain extent, however, maybe it was best if they were apart. For one, she's a superhero and if they were married, both of them wouldn't be home a lot due to their businesses. She has nothing but goodwill for Jeremy and hopes he will be able to find happiness in the long run.

"Good morning, everyone," Diana greeted everyone.

"Good morning, princess," Bruce said, winking at her.

She did everything she could to glare at him, but she winked right back at him; letting him know that she's gonna get him back later on when they were alone.

"Can we please get this meeting started before any future Justice League children start happening?" J'onn called out to them, trying to be professional. However, even he was happy in how good things turned out for Batman and Wonder Woman.

The seven founding members sat down at the table and got down to business. There's always time for fun and pleasure later.

X

**Hampton International Airport**

**Main Terminal**

Jeremy can't believe he has to go on another business trip. Ever since he took over his father's company last year, traveling has increased, which made him tired as hell. Jeremy wondered what did he do to deserve this and more? His thoughts then turned to Diana.

He missed her so much. He still kicked himself because he should've fought his father more. He wanted to marry her and start a family with her, but his father wanted him to carry on the company's name and he can't do it if there's a woman involved. It wasn't like his father didn't like Diana; he just felt that she will ruin everything that the Lipton's name has built in over 30 years.

Jeremy boarded the plane and sat down at his seat, sighing deeply. He didn't notice a tall, beautiful blond woman taking a seat right next to him.

"Hello," she greeted, not looking at him.

"Hello. It's gonna be a long flight, huh?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"I like traveling. It's something that keeps me busy. Besides, I'm heading for Paris, France," she told him.

Jeremy shot his head up. "Get out of here. I'm going to Paris."

"Well, it looks like I found a kindred spirit. I'm Selina Kyle," she introduced herself.

"Jeremy Lipton," he replied as he shook her hand.

"So, what do you do for a living? From the way you dressed, you look like a businessman," she teased.

"And you're right. I'm now the CEO of a technology company. Prior to that, I was an executive for a large advertising agency. What about you?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know everything about this woman and from the way their conversation was going, he's not gonna be away from her for a long time.

"I'm a animal rights activist and I'm also a environmentalist; specializing in wild life. My cat, Isis, is the main reason why I got into it," she told him.

As they kept conversing, Jeremy realized that he liked what he saw in Selina. Although he'll always love Diana and will cherish the beautiful times they had together, it was time for him to move on.

And hopefully, he'll be seeing more of Selina in the long run.

X

**Wayne Manor **

**Gotham City**

Diana enjoyed the feeling of being in Bruce's arms. She never wanted to be away from him for even one second. Even though they fought side by side on a daily basis; ridding the world of evil and scum, it's the private times that means the most to her. She never thought she could be happy again after what she had been though within the last year. Now, she's glad she went through the bad times because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be where she is now; in love with the man of her dreams.

"Penny for your thoughts, princess," Bruce chided, smirking at her.

She looked up at him and tried her best to be mad, but she couldn't. She had no reason to be mad at him anymore.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that, huh?" she teased.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Not if I have something to say about it."

"You know something; can you believe we're together? Even after everything we've been through?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Sometimes, when I sleep at night, I wondered if it's all a dream. But, when I wake up and I find you right where you should be; in my arms, I knew it wasn't a dream. This is real," he assured her.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. Even after everything they've been through, he was right. What they have is real.

True love shouldn't be dampened. It should be embraced fully.

And Diana was glad she and Bruce revealed their true feelings to each other.

**The End!**

**Thank you so much once again! I love you all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
